Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 5 Censored
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Sequel to Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 5 - The Last Olympian**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

AN:

**Harry's Mates Introduced in Previous Books-**

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is played by Emma Watson

Calypso is played by Charisma Carpenter

**Harry's Mates Introduced in this book-**

Dianna 'Styx' Agron is played by the actress Dianna Agron

Persephone is played by Rosario Dawson

Athena is played by Amanda Tapping

End AN

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

**Chapter 1**

Harry was enjoying a nice day on the beach with his family. Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Calypso, Artemis, Aphrodite, Zoe, Choria, and Furusia were all arrayed around their man wearing absolutely nothing. Poseidon and Sally were off by themselves a short ways down the beach. Mundane repelling charms kept any gawkers away that most certainly would have been paying attention to the arrayed beauties. Poseidon was enjoying a much needed break from the war made possible by his son's time traveling technology. Even while the god enjoyed a day at the beach with the gorgeous Ms. Jackson another version of him was battling the Titan forces under the sea.

"So will you come with me, honey?" Rachel questioned her man, bringing him out of his internal musings.

Rachel had invited her mate to her family's vacation home in St. Thomas for a long weekend.

"You know you don't even have to ask," the warlock assured his brown haired girlfriend before rolling over and kissing her sweet lips.

Even if Harry was needed for something important during the time of the getaway he could simply travel through time to honor all of his commitments.

"Just say the word Rachel and I shall turn that annoying father of yours into a ferret," Artemis offered.

"Or our wonderful man could simply rewrite his mind," Aphrodite pointed out.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Rachel assured her lovers. "He isn't going to get me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall no matter how nice he is to me," the heiress adamantly declared.

Over the long weekend he would be spending with Rachel and her parents Harry thought he might just work a bit of subtle telepathic influence over Mr. Dare. The wealthy businessman was not very nice, especially when concerning his daughter.

"Either way I could never see you going to a finishing school," Thalia informed her friend with a smirk at the mere idea.

Just then a Pegasi landed on the beach nearby the group of sunbathers, a familiar black Pegasi.

"_Howdy boss…woh…major babe alert. Nice going boss," _sounded in the warlock's mind as Blackjack cantered over with Charles Beckendorf on his back.

The son of Hephaestus was so dumbfounded by the sight of so many powerful women lying nude around him that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"You should close your mouth, Charlie. I don't think Silena would like you staring," pointed out Aphrodite, the mother of Charlie's girlfriend Silena Beauregard.

That had the muscular armor smith turning his gaze away with a furious blush.

"Sorry my Lady," Beckendorf responded.

"Now, now dear…I have told you before to call me Aphrodite. I suspect in a few years you will be calling me mom," Aphrodite suggested with a knowing smile.

The arrayed females were amused at the love goddess' teasing of the son of the fire god. Meanwhile Harry was raging an internal war with himself on whether or not he wanted to go with Beckendorf now or use time travel to accomplish the mission his friend was there for now. In the end the sorcerer decided to get it over with and so stood while mentally initiating his armor to appear on his form. The agile enchanter hopped onto the back of Blackjack and spurred the mount into the air.

"Have fun boys," the amused voice of Aphrodite shouted as the Pegasi took to the air accompanied by the laughter of the women arrayed below.

"Dude…what were you doing on the beach with all of those naked goddesses? And who was the hottie that actually looked more beautiful than Silena's mom?" Beckendorf questioned, the tone of the last part of his question indicating his disbelief that there existed a female more gorgeous than the goddess of love.

"To answer your second question that woman was Zoe's older sister. As for the goddesses…I just can't seem to keep them off of me. You do know that Aphrodite was forced to marry your dad by Zeus right?" The sorcerer pointed out.

"Well yes, I have always suspected that. My dad isn't exactly the nicest looking dude on the planet and she is…well Aphrodite. I guess I can understand that's why she strays so often. Won't Ares be pissed?" Charlie pointed out.

"Ares can't provide for anymore females after his fight with me," explained Harry with a feral grin.

"Dude…that is _awesome_!" The son of Hephaestus declared with a large smile. "I am really glad you are on our side Percy and thanks for the armor. I don't know how you made it…but this stuff is the bomb."

The two warriors were silent for the rest of their journey towards their target. The two demigods spotted the Princess Andromeda as the concealment of night began to fall. No words were necessary because the two half bloods and one Pegasi had prepped well for the mission. Blackjack touched down on the lowest deck at the ship's stern.

"_Good luck boss…I'll be waiting for my sugar cubes when you get back,"_ the stallion projected into his friend's mind while leaping into the air and zooming off.

The son of Hephaestus drew a picture out of his pocket and stared at it intently for several moments.

"You _will_ get back to her Charlie," the warrior mage assured his friend in regards to the picture of Silena.

"Knowing you have got my back I can believe that Percy," the smith announced. "Let's go kill some monsters."

Harry led the way, sensing any monsters in the vicinity and steering quite clear of the creatures. A short while later the infiltrators came to a metal hatch that marked the entrance to the engine room. The door to the room was chained with a padlock but the son of Poseidon simply grasped the metal and drew all thermal energy out of the chain. The frozen barrier tore away easily with the phoenix animagus' immense strength. The thrum of the machines inside the room hid the two new arrivals from being detected by the Telekhine working inside. The sea demon didn't recognize a threat until he was vaporizing into dust from the warlock's sword sprouting from the creature's chest.

Immediately the two well trained demigods went to work planting explosive jars of Greek fire rigged with several remote detonators throughout the engine room. Both campers possessed a detonator in case one member of the strike team was captured although Harry had no intention of using his detonator until Beckendorf was safely off the ship. The green eyed engineer was skilled enough to work just as fast at rigging the explosives as the son of the fire god. With both males working together the explosives were set by the time the pair heard the enemy running down the metal walkway outside the engine room.

"Get out of here, Charlie. I will take care of detonating this stuff. I want to look Kronos in the eye when I blow up his army," Harry ordered his companion.

"Good luck Percy," Beckendorf replied, not arguing with the very powerful son of the sea god, before removing a pearl from his pocket and concentrating on his destination.

The portkey whisked Charles Beckendorf away to the nearby cloaked Naiad where Choria and Furusia would look after him. Harry walked swiftly out of the engine room door to find himself faced with a dozen surprised Telekhines. The agile warlock charged the large demons, cutting a swath through his enemies. The monsters exploded into a cloud of dust in quick succession until none were left. The sorcerer was unmolested by opposition until he reached a shopping mall. In the fountain in the center of the mall crouched a giant crab monster. When the crab hissed with hate at the son of Poseidon alarms began blaring.

Before the crab could charge an ice spear shot from the fountain and pierced a weak spot in the monster's armor at the command of the skilled demigod. The fleshy insides of the crustacean dissolved before the large shell settled in the fountain. Monsters and enemy half bloods were pouring into the room, seemingly surrounding the intruder. Harry made no move to escape, simply standing in the center of the large chamber. When two dracaena attempted to restrain the warrior wizard they vaporized with no visible movement from their target. The other monsters held back after that display. There were magics invisible to even monsters that the Potter male had at his disposal.

"I thought you would be here sooner Percy," a voice declared as the unmistakable presence of Kronos entered the mall up on one of the balconies. The time lord's dress was casual college boy with jeans and flip flops. The face of Luke sported glowing golden eyes, belying the entity possessing the son of Hermes. "Bow before me and I shall spare your life. You will be chief among my generals," commanded the time manipulating Titan.

Harry thought the offer was similar to several made to him by a dark lord in his original universe.

"I think I would rather sink your battleship Kronos," replied the warrior wizard with a feral grin.

The sorcerer's declaration was a trigger phrase which caused quite a few portkeys throughout the ship to activate. Every single half blood on the Princess Andromeda was encased in a blue sphere of energy and vanished, whisked away to the brig of the Naiad. Artemis, Aphrodite, Calypso, Thalia, and Annabeth had transported to their man's location via portkey not long ago while under phase cloak. Then the five beauties had secretly charmed the pearl portkeys onto every half blood working for the Titan army onboard the Princess Andromeda. The prisoners would be held at Poseidon's will until the second war between the Olympians and most of the Titans was over. Comfortable imprisonment was better than being killed.

"What is this…a trick," Kronos demanded, his anger making the room shudder.

"I just wanted to see your face when I derailed your plans grandfather," taunted Harry as he drew a remote detonator from his pocket while sensing his five mates leaving the ship magically.

"Stop him," Kronos shouted as he leapt the banister to rush the water manipulator.

Even the Titan lord was too slow. Harry hit the detonator button and flamed out in the cover of the resulting magical explosion, reappearing around a mile away on the deck of his last birthday gift, the Naiad.

"That's a heck of a barbecue," Beckendorf declared, unwittingly standing next to two cloaked goddesses and a hidden Titan.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

That night as the Naiad cruised at a non-hurried pace back towards Camp Half Blood Harry experienced a dream vision. The son of the sea god found his astral form on top of Mount Othrys in the palace of the enemy Titans. The sorcerer observed as Atlas struggled under the weight of the sky.

"That was quite a blast," commented another Titan dressed in silver studded dark armor and a helmet adorned with ram's horns while peering into a scrying brazier dancing with flames.

"These paltry efforts by the gods and their minions will only further lead to their destruction," another glowing Titan with golden eyes replied.

The phoenix animagus in Harry sensed the fire burning within the second Titan and recognized Hyperion, the sun Titan long before Apollo took up the mantle.

"I will gather our armies in the east while you stay and guard Mount Othrys, Krios," declared Hyperion, identifying the horn wearing Titan.

The wizard knew very little about Krios other than the fact that the Titan had fought in the last Titan God war.

"You are always shoving the useless tasks off on me. You already made me Lord of the South and Constellations," grumbled Krios. "I want to fight…not sit here and babysit Atlas."

"Let me out and I will tear our enemies to shreds," Atlas bellowed in pain.

"Shut up failure," Hyperion shouted at Atlas. "You will do as you are told Krios as we all must. The gods will be no match for us. They are struggling to withstand our first challenge. Within days Olympus will fall and the Sixth Age of Earth shall begin."

The golden Titan Hyperion disappeared in a burst of flames with his explanation completed.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

The Naiad dropped anchor just off the north shoreline of Long Island early the next morning. A group had gathered to greet the returning heroes by the time a launch had conveyed Beckendorf and Harry to the beach.

"I'm _so_ glad you are safe," Silena declared in a relieved tone as she practically leapt at her boyfriend and smashed her mouth against his lips.

"We're glad you're ok as well lover boy," Thalia informed her man in an amused tone as she and Annabeth came up and gave their mate a heated kiss.

"I trust your mission was a success then?" Chiron inquired.

"Oh yeah," Beckendorf agreed. "We toasted some monsters."

A cheer went up from the assembled campers who all bore the demeanors of battle tested warriors. The extra year round training provided at the Academy had ensured most of the campers had survived their battles with only minor injuries. The seriously injured were usually healed by the resident son of Poseidon of Camp Half Blood. The nearly inexhaustible water wizard had insisted on going on every raid, every scouting mission, and any engagement with the enemy to make sure he was there to keep his comrades alive. The reality traveler hadn't possessed the power he now wielded back in his original universe and therefore had lost many friends in the wizarding war. Now that he wielded tremendous abilities Harry was determined he wouldn't lose anymore friends to the enemies of good and peace.

"Perhaps we should go back to the Big House and debrief," the Centaur hero trainer suggested.

"I think it might do some good to let the others hear how we foiled some of Kronos' plans," responded the green eyed demigod, earning another cheer out of the crowd.

"Very well then, let us convene in the amphitheatre," the amused Chiron announced.

There was much cheering from the heroes and heroines as the sorcerer and son of Hephaestus told the tale in turns. The news of Kronos' progress in returning didn't dampen the spirits of the campers a bit because the children of the gods knew a severe blow had been dealt to the time lord's forces by two of their own. A party was thrown to celebrate the accomplishment. Harry managed to relate the details of the dream vision he had experienced regarding the other Titans on Mount Othrys to Chiron during the party.

"A war council must be held to discuss recent developments in the war. I'm glad you didn't mention any talk of a spy during your tale. It's a good thing we let Charles in on Silena's status," the Centaur pointed out.

Charles had been sworn to secrecy about the position his girlfriend held as a double agent working to feed Kronos false information. Most of the information Kronos was getting was true but not of any strategic advantage. With Harry at every engagement any actions the Titan time master took to utilize Silena's information were foiled by the phoenix animagus.

"Silena and Charlie are good for each other. Secrets put undue strain on relationships. Plus Beckendorf is trustworthy," replied the sorcerer while Chiron nodded in agreement.

"You are a wise young man Percy Jackson. I'm proud to see you grow up," the centaur declared before cantering off to make arrangements for the war council to be held after the party ended.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

The high spirits from the recent party were dampened somewhat when Harry and his mates entered the council room to find Clarisse at odds with Lee Fletcher, the head counselor for the Apollo cabin.

"That chariot belongs to Apollo as spoils," Lee informed Clarisse.

"You guys still haven't resolved that argument?" The displeased wizard inquired as he surmised the source of the dispute.

Several days ago, before the mission against the Princess Andromeda, Harry had led a raid which netted Camp some loot. The Apollo and Ares campers had been in on the raid and had made a claim for the spoils. The sorcerer had expected the debate would be over by now.

"No and Clarisse hasn't spoken for three days because of it," Connor Stoll announced happily.

"This is ridiculous. We need to stand together in a time of war," Harry growled with his displeasure clear for all around him. "Fighting amongst ourselves could easily result in more deaths because we won't be able to work well together with such obvious animosity as you all are displaying towards one another."

"Lee, could Percy and I speak to you for a moment?" Beckendorf spoke up to request. As Lee nodded his agreement and stepped out of the room Charles whispered to Selena, "I will be right back, love."

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded her agreement as her boyfriend followed the reality traveler from the room.

"Lee, Clarisse is going to make a big deal out of this and it _is_ going to blow up in our faces if something isn't done. I can build you a new chariot. Percy, can you enchant it to fly? I am not so good with those advanced enchantments unless the object has wings. I don't think the style I have in mind for the chariot would look good with wings. I promise, I will make the chariot better than the production line model you guys picked up," Beckendorf suggested, proposing the idea to try to keep the peace among the campers.

"I can enchant it," Harry assured, his confidence in his ability to enchant the chariot clear to both Beckendorf and Lee.

"If you guys say you can do it then Clarisse can have the chariot we got as spoils," Lee agreed, deciding to discontinue his needling of Clarisse less he piss off the Poseidon and Hephaestus campers too.

"Thank you, Lee. I find it easier to keep females from getting angry rather than intentionally trying to anger them," Harry said teasingly to the Apollo camper before leading the other two males back inside.

"Listen to him. He knows what he is talking about. He puts up with so many women every day they would drive the rest of us males crazy," Beckendorf joked.

"They are all beautiful creatures," Harry stated with a grin.

"Whipped," Lee whispered to Beckendorf with a grin, something he would never say to Harry's face.

When Clarisse was informed of her request for the spoils being granted she appeared to be appeased. The war council was then able to move forward from that point onward. It was not a good idea to alienate one of Camp Half Blood's greatest assets during a time of war, even if that particular cabin's sire was a total tool. Besides that, Clarisse had been getting better since the year before when Silena had helped the daughter of Ares develop a good relationship with Chris Rodriguez, a former soldier in the Titan army.

"First of all," Chiron began. "I think it is time you all heard the Great Prophecy. Percy has already heard it since we are sure now that it is about him," the Centaur explained. "I think it is only right that Percy should read the prophecy."

After Harry had read the prophecy out loud Beckendorf said, "So Percy's choice will either save or destroy Olympus. Well I for one have faith that he will save Olympus."

"I agree," Silena declared.

Similar sentiments were expressed by the other counselors. The son of the sea god had saved the world several times by then and the other children of the gods had faith in him. Harry had about as much faith in the prophecy as when he had heard a summarized version from Annabeth back during the sea of monsters quest, next to none.

"Let's move onto more important matters since we all know Percy will turn any situation good," Thalia suggested.

"Percy, if you would," Chiron prompted the wizard.

The water manipulator waved his hand and caused a fine mist of water vapor to fill the center of the room. The fluorescent lights provided a rainbow for Chiron to toss a drachma through. At the centaur's urging the goddess Iris displayed the image of the location that had the Olympians most worried at that current time. The image showed Mount St. Helens erupting even more forcefully than the previous year when the reality traveler had destroyed Kronos' first scythe in the volcanic chamber within the mountain. The huge being that emerged from the smoke and ash of the eruption was unmistakable as belonging to the race of giants. Typhon had awoken.

The storm giant was large enough that the Chrysler Building would be equivalent to a club for the creature.

"That was two days ago and here is today," Chiron clarified while manipulating the Mist with his hand, causing the image to change to one of destruction as a group of storm fronts tore through the Midwest plain area.

While the mortal newscaster conveyed the confusion of the mortals the phoenix animagus' keen eyes zeroed in on the gods zooming around Typhon, attacking the Titan and trying to slow the beast down.

"The gods are having very little success. Unless they prevail Typhon will reach Olympus in five days time," Chiron declared. "If only your father could join the fight Percy," the ageless centaur wistfully suggested.

"I suspect the very reason Oceanus attacked my father's domain is so that Poseidon cannot join the battle," Harry pointed out logically. "The forces of Kronos are attacking on multiple fronts. Olympus will be left fairly undefended."

"What do you suggest we do?" Lee Fletcher questioned as Chiron banished the iris message.

"We are going to defend Olympus my friends. Annabeth, Thalia, organize a defense for the city. I am going to go rally our allies," the water wizard declared.

The two beauties indicated nodded their agreement with their man as the war council adjourned. None of the other counselors protested the plan because they had faith in the prophesized one who had defied the odds time and time again. After an evening of making plans with his mates the green eyed enchanter retired with his women. Rachel was awoken early on by one of her frequently occurring unusual dreams but her telepathic lovers quickly aided the heiress in achieving a peaceful state of rest. The deities, Titan, and immortals among the close family were starting to suspect that Rachel had more than just the ability to see through the Mist. It appeared as if Rachel might be becoming a Seer. If that was the case then the brown haired female's family would help her adjust to such a gift or even suppress it if she desired.

One of the images from Rachel's vision the more able of the telepaths picked up was a vision of Luke when he was a young boy, likely before the son of Hermes had found out about his demigod status. The next morning a version of Harry went with Rachel to St. Thomas while another version went about preparing for war. Time travel technology was really handy to have around. Another version of the immortal mage was helping Chiron with analyzing reports from camp associates sent from around the country. Nature spirits, satyrs, and demigods were all reporting increased monster attacks. The same reports were made during the school year to the Academy.

Thalia and Artemis were assisting the satyrs in bringing demigods to Camp, taking out any monsters that tried attacking new half bloods. Whenever satyrs or nature spirits were in danger of being overwhelmed by enemy forces Thalia and Annabeth would arrive on the scene in the disguise of a particularly powerful pair of nature spirits. It wasn't hard for the two immortal females to appear however they wanted given that they could tap into their man's powers and layer an illusion over their forms. Thanks to the upgrades the two demigoddesses had received at the fading of Pan they could always tell when the protectors of nature were in trouble. Grover had been actively rallying the nature spirits to fight against the forces of Kronos. The appearance of two such powerful nature spirits helped to diminish the sadness over Pan's passing.

Harry would often stop in to visit Grover and provide his friend aid whenever possible. The seasoned young satyr knew about his water manipulator friend's ability to flame anywhere the son of Poseidon chose after the ability was revealed in a previous adventure involving the Titan Atlas. The reality traveling mage hadn't been to visit Grover in a couple of days with all of the excitement going on with returning to Camp. The Potter male made a mental note to stop by and check up on his goat human hybrid friend.

The phoenix animagus also had to remind himself to check up on Nico soon. The son of Hades was currently with Artemis and her Hunters. The moon goddess didn't mind Bianca's brother tagging along now and then. The close siblings liked to be in each others' presence every now and then. Sometimes daily mirror communication just wasn't enough. The two siblings often managed to find new ways to use their powers related to the cycle of life and death whenever they were together.

The magical pulse coming from his enchanted mirror alerted the sorcerer to an incoming call. The wizard summoned the mirror from his trunk dimension and activated it.

"What can I do for you, dad?" Harry questioned his father when he laid eyes upon the bedraggled looking god.

"Well son…I just got finished fighting with Oceanus and we think we have come to a truce but any lasting peace is traditionally sealed with some type of union. I hate to ask this of you but as my heir it is tradition for you to be wed to one of Oceanus' daughters," Poseidon explained, looking distinctly uncomfortable at having to even ask this of his son.

"Which daughter are we talking about?" Harry probed, thinking of the thousands of daughters of Oceanus.

There were some daughters of Oceanus Harry knew that he wouldn't mind getting to know better and there were others he wanted nothing to do with. There were probably many other daughters of Oceanus that never made the legends.

"The goddess Styx," answered Poseidon. "I think you will like her. Styx actually fought on Zeus' side during the last Titanochomy. She has remained neutral in this conflict. What do you think?"

"I think I had best meet her," Harry replied, unwilling to commit until he had at least met the woman.

"Be at the field in front of my palace tomorrow at eight in the morning then. We are meeting to finalize the terms of the arrangement," Poseidon explained.

"I will be there father," Harry assured his father.

Harry was not surprised the fight between his father and the Ocean Titan was over so soon. Given how much sparring Poseidon had been doing in recent years with someone of greater power the Olympian god should have beat the sea Titan. Oceanus hadn't likely been sparring with someone of Poseidon's power level in eons. The magician left to find his mates and tell them of the new development in the war.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

Poseidon's palace rivaled the city on Mount Olympus in size but beat the Olympian city for sheer beauty in Harry's opinion. Large courtyards, gardens growing with colorful sea plants, and pavilions sporting columns in the Greek architecture were distributed throughout the domain. Giant glowing pearls provided illumination. A large number of the buildings were comprised of white abalone which also shown with all the colors of the rainbow.

When Harry arrived in the domain of his father there were hundreds of mermen dressed for battle. These mermen looked like in the movies with the exception that their skin was blue, their teeth were as sharp as a shark's, and their eyes glowed with different colors. These mermen showed the heir of Poseidon the appropriate respect due his position as Poseidon's heir with a bow or nod of their head. The palace still showed the scars of recent battle. The fight had been short but intense until Poseidon had overwhelmed Oceanus. Although the Titan had been defeated that didn't mean further war wouldn't break out until terms were agreed to between the two head combatants. Poseidon would have had to destroy Oceanus' form otherwise and that was only a temporary measure as Kronos had proved. Poseidon wasn't really willing to go that far yet given how reasonable Oceanus had been in the past.

When the sorcerer swam down from the surface he met his father at the back of the sea god's army.

"Are you ready son?" Poseidon inquired.

"Of course father," Harry agreed confidently.

"I think I chose well when I stipulated that you would get to marry Styx. Styx is quite beautiful despite how much mortal emotion gets dumped into her along with the occasional soul. But those souls burn up and give her more power," Poseidon informed his son. "Zeus would approve of this union if such things mattered. Binding Styx more closely to the house of Olympus would make Zeus happy but Hades upset."

"So what is the deal with Pallas? I know Athena destroyed his form in the last war but has he managed to get a new form like Kronos?" Harry probed referring to the Titan that had been Styx's husband at some point in the past according to legend.

Just because Poseidon had been giving his son history lessons did not mean the two males had been able to discuss every legend ever told yet or the current political landscape. Poseidon had concentrated most on issues of concern to the coming conflicts.

"No," Poseidon replied. "Styx wanted to fight for our side and Pallas wanted to fight for the other. There was a falling out. Pallas tried to stop Styx but Athena intervened and killed Pallas. I doubt Pallas will be brought out of Tartarus with a new body unless Kronos wins. I wouldn't mention Pallas to Styx for awhile son."

"I hadn't planned on mentioning her ex until we were married awhile dad," Harry assured his father with an amused tone. "Which is why I asked you for information in the first place," the enchanter added.

"Let us go and meet them then," Poseidon suggested while nodding towards the dark waters ahead.

The two powerhouses surged forward in the water and swam out into the field in front of their armies. The duo felt the Titan and goddess approaching moments later, the energy output from Oceanus and Styx being highly noticeable. Oceanus swam into view, appearing as a man from the waist up with horns that looked like crab claws and a serpentine lower half. By contrast Styx looked decidedly normal except that her body glowed white with energy the wizard had come to associate with souls from his time spent studying soul magic in his youth. Also what gave away the goddess as not being a normal young woman was her beauty. Aphrodite and Calypso were considered some of the most beautiful females in existence. Styx was definitely in the same class as Harry's mates in terms of beauty.

"So this is your son Poseidon," Oceanus addressed the sea god in a voice that caused the ocean to roil around the group.

"Yes, and he is also why my fighting ability has improved so much," Poseidon replied.

"I did not quite believe it when Triton was forced to admit to being bested by a demigod but then again rumor has it that Percy Jackson is no normal son of a god and a mortal," the serpent tailed Titan declared. "You must be more than you look Jackson."

"Oh I don't know father…I think Percy looks pretty impressive," Styx declared while admiring the phoenix animagus' form.

"Thank you my Lady Styx. You are pretty easy on the eyes yourself," Harry responded with a flirtatious wink.

"You can call me Dianna, Percy," the goddess replied. "It is the name I go by these days when I spend time in the mortal world. A girl can get pretty bored just sitting down in the underworld."

"Wait…that is why you look so familiar," Harry suddenly said with a grin. "Would your last name be Agron when posing as a mortal?"

"I take it you have watched my work then. Yes I am known as Dianna Agron to the mortals," the gorgeous goddess confirmed.

Dianna Agron was an actress who had recently starred in a movie called I Am Number Four. Harry had found the movie intriguing when he wasn't being distracted by an amorous lover or three.

"Well these two seem compatible enough," Oceanus observed. "Now Poseidon…we can make peace but that won't change the trouble most of my kind have with the rule of the Olympian Council. You have let humanity grow too wild, too much. There are seven billion of those mortals overrunning the surface world. Surely you must see the harm they cause this world."

"Yes, I see that now Oceanus. Zeus is stubborn. When we used the worship of the mortals to gain in power we encouraged them to breed but they have taken that too far. I think Zeus was secretly hoping to tap into their power in a dire circumstance should something happen in the future. Revealing the existence of the gods to mortals would likely empower us more than ever before but it would also change us. Mortals today are so volatile and unpredictable. If something happened to those mortals after we received such a power boost from them it would likely cause all of us to fade quickly," Poseidon explained.

"I always thought tapping into mortal power was a risky business," grumbled Oceanus.

"It was the only way we could beat the other Titans and later Gaea's other children. Even with their reduced numbers back then mortal worship greatly bolstered our powers," Poseidon pointed out logically.

"But that is the past. In the future a new order will be established, one where Titans who would rather have peace, gods, magical creatures, demigods, and even mortals can coexist," spoke up Harry.

"Bold words young Jackson. Why should I believe that you could get along so well with a Titan as you suggest," the ocean Titan demanded.

"Because I say so," Calypso declared as she faded into sight out of her phase cloaked state.

"Calypso," Dianna cried happily. "But how…you are supposed to be imprisoned," the goddess pointed out.

"Percy freed me and has taken me into his heart," Calypso explained as she hugged her old friend. Pulling back from her mate's future wife the gorgeous Titan added, "And he can do the same for you my old friend. How does Zeus reward you for your valor…he sends countless mortal souls over you into the underworld. Perhaps when a new order is established we can slow down the tide of death and birth."

"You mean to take Hades," the intelligent Dianna deduced.

"I have no love for my uncles. They have threatened to kill me or those I love many times. Yes we mean to take Hades. Your help would be appreciated on that front," Harry informed his future bride and her father.

"Persephone will help. She hates how Hades trapped her and she has also complained many a time how dreary the underworld is. I think she would love her _husband_ taken out of the picture so she could redecorate," Dianna explained.

"The sooner you could do this the more likely it is that I could convince some of the other neutrals from the last war to stay neutral. I did not particularly want to get involved again but Kronos has a slick tongue. I think mother gave him that slick tongue intentionally when she birthed him, the manipulating goddess that she was. Kronos assured me that if I stayed neutral this time that when he won I wouldn't be looked kindly upon. Mother has been helping him reform monsters more quickly," explained Oceanus.

"Gaea stirs," Poseidon whispered in alarm.

"Yes, she grows more active with each passing year for the last few centuries," the ocean Titan confirmed.

"This is not good news," Poseidon said with alarm.

Gaea waking would not be good for any mortal on Earth.

"All the more reason for us to wrest control of Hades," Harry pointed out. "We can keep a closer eye on Tartarus from your brother's domain father."

"Yes, I will go distract Demeter. We don't need her seeing how Hades was taken out. My sister could never keep her mouth shut and would blab to the entire council what you are about to do, son," Poseidon declared.

"We will go deal with the Lord of the Dead," Calypso announced, indicating her favorite male and Styx.

"We are going to make Persephone's millennia," Dianna put forth.

"Remember, your union will seal the peace between Poseidon and myself," Oceanus pointed out. "Do not wait too long to consecrate your joining. Doing so after increasing your dominion with the acquisition of the underworld will make the bond significantly more powerful."

The younger immortals nodded their understanding before teleporting away from the meeting place.

"We certainly are living in interesting times. I am getting too old for this shit," groused Oceanus.

"You and me both," agreed Poseidon.

"Come young pup, let us go celebrate peace over a drink," suggested the sea Titan while delivering a slap on the younger immortal's shoulder.

"Oceanus, let me introduce you to a little drink my son has gifted to me called fire whisky," a grinning Olympian suggested.

"Sounds intriguing," Oceanus agreed as the two power houses swam off towards a bar in the nearby city of Atlantis.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

Edited Version Rev 0

Posted 7/15/2014

Author's Note 2:

Well here is the first chapter of book 5. I have finally made it to publishing the last book in the series! To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group to check out is _Fiction Group. _

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 5 - The Last Olympian**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

AN:

**Harry's Mates Introduced in Previous Books-**

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is played by Emma Watson

Calypso is played by Charisma Carpenter

**Harry's Mates Introduced in this book-**

Dianna 'Styx' Agron is played by the actress Dianna Agron

Persephone is played by Rosario Dawson

Athena is played by Amanda Tapping

End AN

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

**Chapter 2**

Harry had been in Hades' palace before so was able to side along apparate Dianna and Calypso with him. Calypso had been in the palace before as well but her method of travel might have been detected by the master of the palace. As it was the trio was cloaked out of phase when they reappeared in the palace garden. Apparation was quite different from most forms of magical travel in this universe so stood less of a chance of being detected. Trees the color of bone alone with plant life made out of precious metal and stones populated the garden.

Hades and Persephone happened to be sitting in two thrones overlooking the Fields of Asphodel. The cries of torture from the fields of punishment somewhat ruined the atmosphere as did the sulfur in the air. The two deities didn't appear to detect the newly arrived trio's approach. It was too late by the time Calypso was in place. The incredibly strong Titaness made her presence known when she became visible with her arm wrapped tightly around Hades neck from behind.

"Do nothing Persephone," the goddess Styx warned with eyes glowing white with power. "This is not your fight."

Hades struggled violently, crashing through his throne and slamming his back into the black wall behind him. The skeletal guards wielding M16's moved to aid their master but collapsed in a pile of bones a moment later with but a look from Calypso. The Titaness of death's power over the dead was probably stronger than Hades'. Harry rushed forward and delivered a hard jab to his uncle's gut. Hades went limp in Calypso's grip as he tried to curl up and collect his breath. The phoenix animagus' strength rivaled that of the daughter of Atlas'.

"Oh I won't be coming to my _dear_ husband's aid," Persephone assured her long time friend. "He has had this coming for several millennia."

"Look into my eyes uncle," Harry barked out at the god who had once tried to kidnap his mother.

The hate filled orbs locked onto the green portals to the wizard's essence. Most gods had some degree of telepathy but the power in the mental arts that each deity wielded varied greatly. Before becoming an immortal God Titan hybrid the wizard had been a skilled legilimencer. Now the Potter heir was probably one of the most powerful minds in his new home universe. That incredible mind speared into Hades' mental defenses with the force equivalent to a nuclear bomb trying to break through a one foot thick layer of ice. Hades' screams filled the underworld as everything he was and would ever be came to heel under the will of the Hallow Master. One of the personifications of death had met its master and that master was Harry James Potter merged with Percy Jackson.

"Is it done?" Calypso questioned her mate several minutes later when the handsome wizard had straightened up with something of a tired expression on his features.

"Yes, just give me a moment. It isn't easy subverting an elder god's will to your own," pointed out the warlock.

"You just made him your slave?" Persephone demanded incredulously.

The colorfully dressed and quite beautiful queen of the underworld had thought her husband was just receiving some mental torture. Persephone hadn't quite realized her guests' true intentions. Despite the outcome of the day, the ensnared goddess was not dissatisfied with her husband's fate.

"Yes, quite surprising isn't it," Dianna replied.

"Why are you helping the handsome young hero Dianna?" Persephone asked her friend.

"Because he is soon to be my husband," the daughter of Oceanus declared before explaining the basics of the forming treaty and alliance.

"This has given me a lot to think about. I did not ever think I would be free of Hades' tortures. I owe the three of you a great debt. But what happens now? Who will run the underworld?" Persephone inquired.

"Well Hades will continue to oversee the day to day operations. I left his mind mostly intact but have erased all the hatred out of him. That was no easy task. This was one angry god. His only wish from now on will be to please myself and those I care about by extension. Calypso and Dianna will be overseeing all major decisions. They would appreciate your input I'm sure. After all…you know more about recent developments in the afterlife than anyone next to Hades," explained the mage while the two indicated immortal females were nodding their agreement with the plan.

"We would also like to decorate this place like you have always wanted Persephone," Dianna told her friend. "We can make it less dreary."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," agreed the dark skinned goddess of spring.

"But now these two need to consummate their union," pointed out Calypso while indicating her favorite male and Dianna.

"While they are doing that perhaps we could engage in some girl talk," Persephone proposed to Calypso. "I would love to hear how you came to be in this situation." When Calypso nodded her agreement Persephone took the Titan's arm and began dragging the older immortal into the palace while calling over her shoulder, "Have fun you two."

"I have never seen her so excited," an amused Dianna declared. "But speaking of excited," the aroused goddess purred as she stepped closer to her soon to be husband. "You made me so hot and excited watching you defeat Hades' mind. See," the daughter of Oceanus' added as she guided the handsome warlock's hand between her parted thighs to feel her aroused sex.

"I can't leave you like that can I," growled Harry as he leaned down for a kiss with the beautiful actress.

**Smut Scene Redacted (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

Calypso and Persephone were busy redecorating the underworld when Harry left to go pick up Nico. The sorcerer found his young cousin standing rather close to Bianca when he appeared. A group of grinning hunters had their attention focused on the son of Hades.

"They've been teasing him mercilessly for days," Zoe informed her favorite male as she walked up next to him, having sensed his arrival. "They can sense his crush on several of them."

"And what prompted this most recent exchange that has Nico hiding behind his sister?" The wizard prompted.

Zoe's smile widened as she replied, "One of the Hunters found Nico relieving himself of some of his built up stress."

"Oh boy," Harry muttered. "Hey Nico, are you ready to get out of here?" The magician shouted to his young friend.

"Sure Percy," Nico agreed before melting into Bianca's shadow.

"Huh…you ladies scared Nico enough that he discovered shadow traveling," the reality traveler pointed out, causing the group of girls to break out into a fit of giggles.

"That isn't funny," Bianca informed her fellow Hunters with a glare of disapproval.

"I'll go get him and make sure he is alright," the son of Poseidon assured the daughter of Hades.

"Thanks Percy, you're the best," Bianca declared with a special smile just for her goddess' mate.

"He certainly is," muttered Zoe as she copped a feel of her man's chiseled bum just before he disappeared in a flash of flames.

The tracking charms the resourceful wizard had long ago placed on Nico and several gifts given to the boy allowed the mage to trace the son of Hades to Connecticut. Harry found Nico laying on the ground outside of a small home in Westport, Connecticut.

"Are you alright kiddo?" The warlock questioned his young friend who appeared exhausted.

"I'm fine…just really tired. Was that shadow traveling?" Nico inquired.

"Yeah…I don't think it was coincidence that you ended up here. This place once housed a half blood," the phoenix animagus declared as he sniffed the air and detected the feint aroma of a demigod, a rather familiar demigod. "This is Luke's old home."

Annabeth and Thalia had shared with their favorite male the memory of their one and only visit to the home of May Castellan, Luke's mother. The white two story colonial style home was very familiar to the Hallow Master.

"Come on," urged the warrior wizard as he helped his tired charge to stand and fed some energy into the boy's system, causing Nico to gain a hyperactive look. "There was divine intervention involved in guiding you here so I think we had best go inside and see why a god, a goddess, or the fates would want us to visit Luke's mother."

Harry suspected it was the fates that became involved in Nico's first shadow travel because the male with the enhanced senses of a phoenix didn't detect any residual traces of Olympian intervention. Percy Jackson had only met the fates one time and that was before merging with the Potter male and before gaining incredible magical senses. Therefore the son of Poseidon didn't have much experience detecting the hands of the fates. The sorcerer carefully cataloged in his mind the feel of the magic in the air for future reference should he ever suspect the intervention of those three sisters known as the fates again.

The front walk was lined with tiny beanie baby imitations of magical creatures from Greek mythos. The weather had not been kind to the stuffed animals. Stepping onto the front porch was like stepping into a crowded New York street at least in comparison to the noise level. Wind chimes were clacking and clanging loudly on the stoop. Without further ado Harry wrapped sharply on the front door. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a woman who was plainly quite insane. May Castellan's hair stuck out at odd angles, her hot pink dress was streaked with burn marks, and her eyes showed that her gaze was constantly wandering.

"Luke," May declared brightly before hugging an uncomfortable Nico. Spotting the newly arrived sorcerer Luke's mother added, "Luke."

Harry endured the hug as he telepathically scanned the woman.

"Come on inside Luke. I have your lunch all prepared," May invited.

The front room was cluttered with mirrors and candles. A small bronze Hermes figurine circled around a clock up on the mantle. The sorcerer had seen enough already and gently guided May to a chair before telepathically causing her to go to sleep.

"Damn Percy…this woman is nutters," Nico declared. "What happened to her?"

"Curse damage," answered the wizard. "May Castellan tried hosting the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, foolishly thinking that she could break a curse your father placed on the Oracle."

Harry had learned all of this from Hades' mind. The enchanter had been planning to come visit May at some point to see how bad the curse damage was. The reality traveler just hadn't planned on visiting Luke's mother so soon. Obviously the fates had other plans.

"How do you know all of this, Percy?" Nico questioned after a few moments to digest the information provided.

"I have my sources of information. For now I'd like those sources to remain a secret. Poseidon told me some of this," was the Hallow Master's response.

"Does your dad know anything about my mother?" Nico eagerly inquired.

"Yes, he does," assured Harry. "But let me tell you a little bit more about Luke's history before I get into what happened with your mother." When the dark haired son of Hades nodded in agreement the sorcerer continued the tale. "The fates can be incredibly cruel. They showed May Castellan what they had in store for her son after she tried taking in the Oracle's spirit. It was too much for her and May's mind broke as a result. Luke was forced to live with her as you saw her a few minutes ago. Finally in third grade Luke couldn't take it anymore and ran away. He met up with Thalia and Annabeth eventually."

"Can anything be done for her?" Nico inquired.

"I'll see what can be done," reassured the phoenix animagus as he waved his hand at the woman for effect and she vanished. "I've sent her to some friends who can likely help her."

In reality the son of Poseidon had traveled back in time and while invisible had taken May to his home on Mars. By continuously jumping back in time whenever more time was needed Harry had brought May's mind back over the course of several months. The sorcerer wasn't surprised no one in this reality had been able to heal Luke's mother. May's curse damage had been extensive but so was the Potter male's skill. May was recovering nicely on Mars.

"Now about my mother," Nico prompted.

"Nico, your mother was Maria di Angelo. She was originally born in Venice but her father was an ambassador stationed in Washington D.C. Here are some photos of her I managed to retrieve from multiple digital systems," explained the mage as he handed the photos to Nico who stared at the images reverently. "That was a bad time to be a child of Hades and your father cared greatly for your mother. That was why he hid you and Bianca in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Ok, that makes sense. But what happened to my mother?" Nico probed.

"Nico, our bastard of an uncle, Zeus, he blew up the room your mother was in to punish Hades. Hades and Maria refused to turn you over to Camp Half Blood like Zeus demanded. Hades feared an _accident_ would befall any of his children he turned over. Your mother refused to go into hiding. Zeus killed your mother," explained Harry.

"Why can't I remember anything of my mother?" The angry young man questioned.

"Because Hades ordered one of his Furies to erase your memories via the Lethe," answered the phoenix animagus.

The Leafey was another river that ran through the underworld. Bathing in the Lethe would wipe even a Titan's memories clean.

"Some of our family members are real bastards," Nico declared.

"Yes they are. Come on, let's get out of here kiddo," suggested the green eyed Godling.

"Ok," agreed the younger of the two males.

Once outside the phoenix animagus sensed a divine visitor sitting on the other side of a nearby hill which bordered the closely located woods.

"Where are we going, Percy?" Nico queried as he followed the water wizard towards the hill.

"To meet a visitor," the sorcerer declared. A moment later the two males arrived on the other side of the hill to see a female that looked to be about eight years old sitting around a campfire. "Hello Hestia," Harry greeted the goddess.

"I should have known you would recognize me even in this form Percy Jackson," the deity of hearth and home said with a wry smile. Hestia's eyes glowed red like the fire she was tending. "Would you and young Nico like some dinner?"

"I am fine but I do believe that Nico is quite famished after his first experience with shadow travel," replied the reality traveler while Nico nodded his agreement.

The brown haired goddess waved her hand and generated a delicious meal for the son of Hades. Nico remembered to scrape a portion into the flame as an offering to the gods.

"Thank you young Nico," a smiling Hestia said. "I get a cut of every offering made to any beings since the offering is delivered via the flame I tend."

"When I first came to Camp you were sitting in the commons area by the fire in that form," Harry, a wizard with excellent recall finally realized. "You are very good at hiding your aura. I didn't detect you back then."

"But you can now. Your skills have grown over the years Percy," Hestia complimented with a warm smile.

"So why exactly are you camped outside of May Castellan's house my Lady?" Harry, a very curious warlock, inquired.

"I often check in on May. She has had a hard life since she saw her son's fate. I do hope your friends can help her Percy," admitted Hestia, extremely curious about the nature of the Godling's friends but knowing better than to ask.

It was common knowledge by now on Olympus that several goddesses had taken an interest in the heir of Poseidon and that these goddesses protected their interest passionately. There were even rumors that Artemis had finally chilled somewhat from her frigid state. Naturally these rumors were kept far away from the sensitive ears of the redheaded hunter's father. These rumors were part of why Hestia chose to visit the area around May Castellan's house that particular day. The deity wanted to meet the handsome young sea manipulator in a more private setting than when an Olympian council session was convened.

"They can help her," Harry told the goddess of the hearth with confidence. "And I will do all I can to help her son."

"Be careful Percy. Meddling with the will of the fates can have worse consequences than if you don't intervene at all. That is partly what happened to May. She took in the Oracle's spirit in order to attempt to see a way to save her son. The fates wouldn't show her such a way. Her resulting grief and despair allowed the curse of Hades to work its terrible magic," Hestia advised the younger immortal.

"Even the Olympians heed the will of the fates?" Harry probed.

"_Especially_ the Olympians," assured Hestia. "Because our influence is so large our meddling in the will of the fates results in even more dire consequences to those we attempt to help than if a mortal intervened."

Harry saw the three fates as the ultimate manipulators, using their gift of sight and prophecy to influence the world around them. One small action from the fates could set the world to peace or to fire. But the dark haired warlock had a bit of instinctual second sight himself like the majority of the more powerful members of his race (wizard kind). Thinking you knew all would only lead to arrogance. It was time to show the fates they had grown arrogant and could no longer shoulder heroes and champions with horrendous destinies. The genius mage knew that Sight required the seer to be focused in on the correct possible future reality. The Potter male and his powers were from a universe quite removed temporally and spatially than the one he was currently residing in. It was highly unlikely that the three fates' gift of Sight allowed them to reach as far as his old universe and see what he was before. This would make the reality traveler highly unpredictable when any of the fates prophecies were concerned. The phoenix animagus would make the fates his bitch instead of the other way around.

"I will consider your wise words carefully my Lady," Harry told the goddess sincerely.

"I find it so refreshing to meet a demigod that thinks before he leaps," Hestia declared with a warm smile. "Even Athena's children can be a bit brash when it comes to war. I suppose their mother being a war goddess can override the part of them that pertains to wisdom."

Harry simply nodded his agreement without verbally commenting.

"Well we must be on our way now if we are to get anything done today," Harry declared as he stood.

"Oh I think you have already accomplished so much today, Percy," Hestia pointed out.

"Thank you for the delicious meal my Lady," Nico said.

"It was nothing," Hestia assured warmly. "Farewell."

Harry grasped Nico's arm and disappeared in a flash of flame. The sorcerer reappeared next to Grover, having located the satyr by the many tracking charms placed on the goat hybrid's belongings and person. Grover was lying on the tangled roots of a giant elm tree deep in the woods of Central Park in New York. The satyr was covered in leaves and twigs sound asleep.

"He looks like he has been asleep awhile," Nico observed.

"I sense divine intervention here," the phoenix animagus put forth. "This is the work of Morpheus."

The green eyed son of the sea god put his willpower through the empathy link he shared with Grover and forced his friend's mind into consciousness. Grover awoke with a bleat of surprise.

"What am I doing here?" Grover questioned in confusion.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The well muscled sorcerer probed while helping his hoof sporting friend to stand.

"I was traveling through the woods up by Harlem Meer. I sensed a tremble in the ground, a powerful presence. I have been able to do that since Pan blessed me. I tracked the powerful presence and noticed a man in a black trench coat that shimmered like a mirage and cast no shadow. Any human he would pass would fall asleep," explained Grover before the intelligent Satyr's eyes widened in realization. "That was Morpheus! I confronted the God of Dreams," Grover whispered in disbelief. "He was scoping out the area in preparation for a battle. He called it the main event when I heard him muttering to himself."

"He put you out for over a week Grover. You are just damn lucky that was all he did. But this confirms our suspicions that Kronos and his minions will attack New York and Olympus," Harry pointed out.

"Juniper probably didn't even realize I was asleep that long. Nymphs aren't good with time being immortal and all," the satyr suggested in reference to his draiad girlfriend.

"Well go visit her and fill her in before heading out again. I need you to ready the nature spirits for battle. We will need all of the help we can get," Harry told his friend, his green eyes conveying the urgency of the request.

"Will do Percy," Grover agreed before activating the reusable portkey his best friend had gifted him to return him to Camp.

"He didn't even say hello to me," Nico grumbled.

"He was pretty distracted, Nico," Harry pointed out. "Give Grover a break."

"Yeah…I suppose you are right," Nico admitted. "I suppose I can spare him a pranking this time."

The two Godlings soon followed the satyr back to Camp via the wizard's teleportation abilities.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

As soon as Harry stepped into the Poseidon cabin he was tackled into his bed by a lithe and powerful figure.

"I think you have things from here Persephone," an amused Calypso told the former captive of Hades as the goddess straddled the phoenix animagus. "Have fun lover," the Titaness added to her favorite male.

By the time Calypso disappeared Harry had realized that she had hidden Persephone from his detection with her phase cloak.

"I take it this means you are over your voyeuristic phase?" The wizard probed.

"Oh yeah…I want some of this divine meat," purred the dark skinned beauty as she freed the green eyed male from his pants. "Do you have any objections?"

"I'm not stupid," replied the aroused reality traveler.

"Good," Persephone huskily whispered before crushing her lips to the mage's mouth.

**Smut Scene Redacted (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

"Percy, what is that smell?" Nico asked his adoptive big brother the next morning after the wizard had emerged from the wards partitioning off the part of the cabin in which the enchanter and his mates shared.

Nico's portion of the expanded cabin was fairly isolated from the rest of the cabin thanks to the many enchantments the resident magician had erected but even the dividing wards were overwhelmed by the sheer smell of sex that had been generated the night before.

"Nico my boy," the grinning firebird animagus began. "That is the smell of heaven. Memorize it well and you shall learn the meaning of true happiness."

"Bianca and the other Hunters must be pretty happy then. I smell that coming from their tent whenever I stay with them," Nico muttered.

Harry just barely managed to suppress his mirth as he got ready for breakfast.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

Edited Version Rev 0

Posted 8/20/2014

Author's Note 2:

To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group to check out is _Fiction Group. _

Stargatesg1fan1


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 5 - The Last Olympian**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

AN:

**Harry's Mates Introduced in Previous Books-**

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is played by Emma Watson

Calypso is played by Charisma Carpenter

**Harry's Mates Introduced in this book-**

Dianna 'Styx' Agron is played by the actress Dianna Agron

Persephone is played by Rosario Dawson

Athena is played by Amanda Tapping

End AN

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

**Chapter 3**

After breakfast Harry managed to convince the other campers to suit up for battle. It wasn't really that hard convincing the assembled half bloods to do as he asked because the son of Poseidon had proved his intelligence and skills time and time again, saving the day. Each of the fighters received a special armored body suit the phoenix animagus had enchanted himself over the past few months. The warlock's troops wouldn't be going into battle without some extra protection. A portal was generated by the mage to take the campers directly to the Academy which was conveniently fairly close to the Empire State Building and therefore Mount Olympus.

There were around one hundred campers present thanks mostly to the efforts of Harry and his mates. More half bloods would have been lost in the war or would have turned to the other side without the healing talents or the hope the heir of Poseidon provided. Chiron was not present because the ancient Centaur was trying to rally support among his kind. Therefore the phoenix animagus was in charge.

"Ok, what's the plan Percy?" Annabeth queried for the sake of the half bloods assembled.

"Most of the Olympians are busy fighting Typhon. First we need to check the current state of Olympus," Harry explained calmly. "Kronos will be attacking soon."

When the campers reached their destination they found the usual security guard was waiting at the desk by the entrance of the Empire State Building.

"Are you a school group? We are going to be closing soon," the guard pointed out.

"Why do you even bother pretending if you can see our weapons? We need to get to the sixth hundredth floor," the heir of Poseidon declared briskly, no time for games.

The commanding presence and aura of the wizard caused the guard to say, "You know the way then."

After an uneventful elevator ride which took several trips the campers were assembled before the floating bridge which led to Olympus. The city of the Olympian gods was almost deserted but that didn't stop the campers that had never been there from gaping and looking around at the palaces and obvious splendor with awe. Harry sensed the minor gods, muses, and a few Cyclopes throughout the city as he led the way to the palace at the top.

"I have to admit that I am really glad for your wards," Annabeth muttered to her boyfriend as the group passed under an archway which was between giant marble statues of Hera and Zeus.

Hera was rather upset with Annabeth and had cursed the daughter of Athena. But the grey eyed young woman's partner had provided her with personal wards which made it so Hera's minions (cows) couldn't locate Annabeth. Now that Annabeth and Thalia were so powerful in their own right the enchantments their man had given them were even stronger, fed by the two beauties' more substantial energy cores.

"What are those blue lights?" Pollux shouted loud enough for all present to hear while pointing towards blue lights heading towards Olympus.

The lights seemed to shimmer out of existence before they reached the city. Harry could detect the wind gods protecting Olympus from attacks by air.

"Don't worry about it. The lights are just a little magic from Hecate," Harry informed those under his command.

The group walked unopposed into the throne room in the main palace.

"Hello Lady Hestia," the Potter male greeted the goddess before any of the other half bloods noticed her near her hearth.

The goddess now in the form of a grown woman greeted, "Welcome demigods. You are all welcome here." Taking a closer look at the heir of Poseidon Hestia added, "How interesting. You are unlike any I have come across before Percy Jackson. You bear the power of Achilles' curse without the mortal flaw. I did not think that was possible before this day."

The goddess' words caused a stir among the campers and a lot of whispering but Harry paid it no mind. Hestia was quite perceptive. After becoming married to the goddess of the River Styx, the sorcerer had been informed of one of his new wife's unique traits. Styx had the ability to turn mortals nearly invulnerable if the mortals that bathed in her river were strong enough but she also had another power that none but Dianna herself had known about. Dianna could make her immortal husband completely invulnerable to physical harm if she concentrated all of her focus on him when he went into battle. Dianna hadn't revealed this talent to her last husband because of their disagreement over sides in the last Titan war and he had died before the war had ended. Currently Dianna was under the protection of a phase cloak in her husband's home on mars surrounded by the strongest wards that existed in that universe. Additionally Persephone was standing guard over the daughter of Oceanus while the blonde beauty ensured their husband would come to no harm in the battle to come. This protection was what Hestia had sensed.

"I think you know why we are here," Harry suggested to the goddess.

"Yes we do Percy Jackson," the voice of Hermes replied as the messenger god shimmered into existence.

"I will take my leave now," Hestia spoke up before vanishing.

"Percy," an unhappy looking Hermes greeted.

"Lord Hermes, George, Martha," the phoenix animagus greeted the god and the two snakes on the deity's scepter.

"_Did you bring a rat for us?" _The male snake head inquired.

Before Martha could chide George as usual for his impoliteness the warlock conjured a rat with his hand in his pocket and tossed it to the snake heads. The two reptiles snatched the rodent from the air.

"Campers, go check the perimeter of Olympus and have a look about," the sorcerer instructed the assembled half bloods.

Thalia and Annabeth didn't go anywhere. Nico was helping prepare a little surprise from the underworld. Grover was still gathering the nature spirits for battle. Tyson was helping Poseidon.

"So I assume Zeus is being a dumbass again and ignoring the advice of Athena about the threat to Olympus," Harry declared, causing the entire thrown room to shudder at the force of the blast of lightning that struck nearby due to Zeus' anger.

"I would be careful about making such statements Percy, especially here. Athena did advise Zeus that Typhon is likely only one enemy that threatens Olympus but father is stubborn. Athena had to fight to get me sent back here. Father wasn't about to send his greatest strategist from the front lines where there is a _confirmed_ threat to meet a _potential_ enemy," Hermes explained.

"So Zeus had Aeolus send his minions to prevent air travel to Olympus by anyone but the gods," surmised Poseidon's heir.

"Indeed," agreed a surprised Hermes.

The messenger god was surprised at the fact that the green eyed demigod had guessed the truth regarding the King of the Winds' protection. Aeolus' minions should have been hard to detect for someone who didn't have wind related powers. The form of travel the gods used which appeared like teleporting to mortals was simply another form of air travel. The gods flew through the air at super fast speeds but the wind gods were fast enough to react.

"There are things far older and far more powerful than a few minor wind gods," pointed out the phoenix animagus.

"This is true…but this is the best we can do for now. It is more likely Kronos will have to march through the city and ride the elevators up here. I just can't see Kronos doing that," Hermes declared.

"I can see Kronos doing whatever he must to get his revenge upon his children. Could you have foreseen Kronos using the body of a demigod to return to corporeal form a few years ago?" The warlock probed.

"You should not have brought up that subject Percy Jackson," Hermes growled warningly as his expression darkened. As the god grew to his full twelve foot height and his caduceus morphed into an energy weapon that resembled a cattle prod Hermes said to Annabeth, "And you girl could have saved my son if not for those wards on your precious Academy. Luke would have come to you to ask for your help."

As the god's anger towards Annabeth built a sudden and violent wave of energy washed over the room. A power greater than that possessed by the Olympian council member hit the messenger with such brutal force it was all he could do to stay standing. Hermes switched his focus to the heir of Poseidon and beheld a glaring immortal whose glowing green eyes promised a great deal of pain should the older male not change his tone. Hermes was amazed at the level of power he beheld in Percy Jackson's aura. The god did not yet realize that the dark haired phoenix animagus was still holding back his true might.

"Hermes, do not take your anger at the Fates out on my lover," Harry growled. "You knew or suspected the destiny the Fates had decided for your son long ago. Your inability to help Luke is not Annabeth's fault."

The truth in the warlock's words deflated Hermes' anger. Harry had inquired about the Fates among his older lovers and from his father recently after having detected the manipulations of the three sisters at May Castellan's house. The Fates were a power separate from the gods and even the Titans. For eons the Fates had been manipulating mortals and immortals alike with virtual impunity. While the Fates couldn't permanently and directly kill a god or an immortal they could intervene in events enough to set the world in motion so that life would become very difficult for their targets. The Fates were powerful seers whose sight allowed them to manipulate whoever they wished. Whenever the gods had tried to interfere in the Fates wishes and save a mortal from the destiny set forth by the Fates things always ended up worse for the target than if the gods had not intervened. The Oracle of Delphi sometimes announced prophecies from the Fates. These prophecies were one tool the fates used to set events in motion, self fulfilling predictions.

This was the case with the great prophecy which Harry now found himself the subject of. But the warlock had a feeling, a hunch guided by his own minor second sight ability, that the Sight which allowed the Fates to see the future only held power over beings originally from their universe. The Potter male was not counted in that sphere of influence. The warrior wizard would buck the will of the fates once more and forge his own destiny.

The Fates had shown an agenda over the eons of maintaining a balance between what they considered good and evil. The Fates evidently thought in black and white. Quite a few of the poor choices Zeus had shown over the years had been due to the Fates' agenda. Zeus had somewhat adopted that agenda in order to keep the Fates from directly attacking Olympus. But Zeus was still a royal asshole despite his hands being somewhat tied in certain matters. Killing mortals simply to spite his brother as in the case of Nico's mother was all up to Zeus.

The both magically and verbally cowed Hermes whispered, "I will leave now to return to the front."

When the god began to glow brightly while releasing his true form he didn't notice that none of the three half bloods present looked away. Annabeth, Thalia, and their man were powerful enough now to gaze upon the true form of an immortal without harm. The trio watched as Hermes sped away in a streak of light faster than any mortal could follow using his true divine might. Hermes had gathered his full essence first because he needed to travel quite a distance to reach the battle with Typhon. Short distance traveling didn't require the full gathering of a deity's power because not as much stamina was required compared to long distance journeys.

"Do you think he was right about Luke coming to me for help if not for the wards?" Annabeth questioned as tears welled in her eyes.

Harry encircled his mate in his arms while sharing an understanding look with Thalia. The daughter of Zeus was closer in temperament to her favorite male and would have not reacted well to Luke's sudden arrival at the Academy. Therefore Annabeth would have been more receptive to Annabeth's overtures.

"It doesn't really matter love because we will save him in the end," Harry assured while Thalia hugged her grey eyed best female friend from the other side.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked as she pulled back from her lovers, sensing something powerful and magical going on.

"It feels like a sleeping charm…a really powerful one," Harry suggested while leading his mates out of the throne room where they could see the Stoll brothers heading their way.

"You guys need to see this…everyone is asleep," Connor announced.

"Morpheus is working his power," Thalia pointed out. "We knew this was likely coming after your talk with Grover."

One of the parks positioned at the edge of the floating isle had tourist binoculars like on the Empire State Building below. The campers were all crowded around the binoculars staring at the city below. The sharp eyes of the three immortal lovers made it so they didn't need the binoculars to see the millions of mortals slumbering below.

"At least it was gradual so nobody died," Annabeth was quick to point out.

"They had time to pull their cars over or at least stop and turn their engines off," Thalia added.

Turning to the amazed campers the heir of Poseidon declared, "The invasion we knew was coming has begun. Prepare yourselves for the hardest fight of your lives."

The water wizard waved his hand which caused a nearby lake to swell and envelope the force of half bloods. Before the campers knew it they were standing on the street in front of the Empire State Building completely dry.

"We need intel on the enemy movements," Thalia declared as she withdrew a shrunken bowl shaped device which looked like a pensieve.

After placing the device on the ground and tapping it with her finger Thalia stepped back as the pensieve shaped construct expanded to full size. The daughter of Zeus mentally activated the creation she and some of her sister mates had worked on with help from Daedalus. The scrying pensieve began to focus her attention on various points about the island. Wherever the brunette beauty focused her attention, the hologram being projected above the scrying pensieve displayed the current events taking place.

While examining a sleeping mortal, Pollux, one of the sons of Dionysus inquired, "Why did only the mortals fall asleep and not us as well?"

"Putting demigods to sleep takes a lot more power than with mortals," Silena spoke up to answer.

"And there simply wasn't enough power in this enchantment per any one region of space in order to put us to sleep. Our divine heritage gives us a greater resistance to magic," added Annabeth.

Part of the explanation left a lot of the campers looking confused.

"Morpheus didn't have the juice," Thalia clarified.

Throwing her best female friend an appreciative glance Annabeth whispered, "Thanks. Sometimes I forget not everyone can understand me all of the time."

"We can always understand you," Harry assured his lover.

"I have located some of the enemy forces," Thalia announced, drawing the group's attention to the hologram which showed a fleet of speedboats in Long Island Sound racing towards Manhattan.

The boats were filled with a mixture of monsters and demigods. The banner of Kronos, a purple material with a black scythe etched in, flapped at the back of the boats. Thalia began manipulating the hologram to show invading forces entering the perimeter of the island all over. In the water near Ellis Island a ferry progressed towards Manhattan. Dracaene, giants, Telekhines, several dragons, rogue Cyclopes, even a WWII Sherman Tank was among the enemy forces.

"Kronos has erected a time dilation field around Manhattan with a fifty mile radius," Poseidon's heir announced after extending his senses for a few moments. "Time moves slower the closer you get to Manhattan. The mortals are being influenced to avoid heading towards Manhattan, no doubt Hecate's work. Kronos has to be pretty taxed to maintain that field in his weakened condition."

"Weakened condition…I thought he was fully restored," Lee Fletcher put forth.

"If Kronos was really returned Luke's body would be burnt to ashes. Luke is only a transitionary step for the Titan Lord," Annabeth explained. "A Titan's full aura is thirty times more powerful than the aura of a god naturally. Of course the worship of a number of mortals or other beings can alter that balance of power. We don't have time to get into the mechanics of power right now."

"Alright…I'll take care of the boats. The rest of you are going to split into groups and hold the entrances to the island. There are roughly 250 enemies and just over a hundred of us. So each of you kill two and a half monsters and we are good," joked the warlock, eliciting a few laughs. "The armor I have provided you should help even those odds. I expect we might get some aid in the near future. "Lee, your cabin will protect the Williamsburg Bridge. Connor and Travis between the two halves of your cabin cover the Manhattan and Brooklyn Bridges. Silena cover the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and Katie take the Demeter cabin to guard the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Clarisse take the Ares cabin to the 59th Street Bridge and hold it. Beckendorf you have the Lincoln Tunnel. And our friends who are approaching behind you will take the Holland Tunnel," finished the green eyed mage as the campers turned to see a group of forty Hunters of Artemis strolling up the street being led by Zoe Nightshade.

The gorgeous blonde daughter of Atlas strode through the grinning campers who parted for her and embraced her favorite male with a warm hug. Zoe followed up by drawing her head back from being pressed against his neck and capturing her man's lips in a searing kiss that caused several whistles to be let out by the crowd.

"The time for subtlety is over my love," Zoe whispered as she broke the kiss to breathe before nipping her man's ear playfully.

Nobody from Camp Half Blood raised any questions about the lead Hunter's actions but there were quite a few raised eyebrows. It was an unspoken understanding that anything involving women was possible for the gorgeous son of Poseidon.

"You guys can communicate with each other through these enchanted communicators," Annabeth informed the fighters while handing out the devices from a bottomless bag. "These mirrors are something the administrators at the Academy have been working on for a while now and have finally perfected. Monsters can't track you through the mirrors. You can keep them after the battle."

A cheer went up from the Campers at this announcement while they examined the small devices which were intentionally shaped like a cell phone in order to disguise the constructs in the mortal world. The Hunters all already wore the enchanted armor. Artemis had quickly asked her talented mate to craft the armor for her girls after learning of his true abilities.

"We will get through this battle, all of us," Harry declared before waving his hand in a sweeping gesture while causing a nearby fire hydrant to let loose with a torrent of water.

The wall of liquid swept over the assembled fighters wherein multiple portals opened up to deliver the warriors safely to their assigned stations. The mage wasn't worried about his friends. Each group unknowingly was accompanied by a goddess or Titan. The phoenix's animagus many powerful lovers were employing his time travel gauntlets to fight on multiple fronts of the conflict. Harry wrapped his arm around Annabeth and flamed her to Madison Square Park. The daughter of Athena strolled up to a bronze statue, or what appeared to most people to be a statue.

"Let me guess…this William Seward was a demigod," the warlock surmised as he examined the automaton disguised as a statue Daedalus had created.

Over the years the ancient inventor had secreted many automatons in the city surrounding Olympus just in case he ever needed an army. Since learning of his precaution the reality traveling Potter had stepped up production of these automaton warriors while also adding some additional enchantments of his own to the existing constructs. It would be a lot harder to destroy one of these new and improved automaton warriors than Daedalus' old model.

"I believe he was a minor demigod son of Hebe," Annabeth confirmed. With a look of concentration flashing across her attractive features the brunette channeled a bit of her man's abilities and hit the automaton with an activation spell before declaring, "Command sequence Daedalus twenty-three. Defend Manhattan against the forces of the Titan Kronos and provide assistance to any friendly nature spirits, half bloods from Camp Half Blood, and Hunters of Artemis. Begin the mass activation sequence."

The automaton quickly stood and leapt from the marble pedestal, cracking the pavement of the sidewalk before taking off running. The upgrades to the automaton models included some enchantments for better control and reasoning based off of wizarding portraits. This would make the automatons follow orders better than previous versions. The just activated construct would travel throughout the city activating more of its brethren whom would do likewise while relaying the initial orders until the entire force of automatons were ready for battle.

Just then the sounds of war began to fill the island city. Annabeth walked over to her mate and wrapped her arm around him. The pair disappeared again, this time reappearing over the New York Harbor where the Hudson and East Rivers came together to empty into the bay. Without fanfare the lovers dropped into the water. Annabeth had no trouble breathing thanks to her companion's powers. The warlock followed his water based senses to the spot where the currents of the two rivers equalized and joined together.

In order to get his targets' attention the mage raised his hands, pointing one appendage towards the mouth of each river, and unleashed a wave of energy towards the two channels which was basically a focused vanishing charm. Quite a bit of the junk and debris cluttering the river bottom along with some of the murkiness of the water disappeared. At the same time the green eyed male sent out a call with his mind using some of his greater power, requesting an audience with the god of each river.

Two columns of silt took shape in front of the two children of the gods before condensing into two large figures. The being on the right was humanoid with an outfit composed of rags, seaweed, and a coat fashioned from bottle caps and six pack holders. An algae covered face was adorned with a beard in need of a trimming while blue eyes gazed at the two new arrivals with curiosity. The being on the other side of the bay looked somewhat like a Telekhine but with more wolfish features and eyes that glowed bright green.

"Why do you disturb us half bloods?" The bearded god of the Hudson inquired.

"I'll be direct since time is short. We would like you to keep Kronos' forces from reaching Manhattan across your bodies," proposed Harry.

"And what is in this deal for us kid?" The wolfish spirit of the East River demanded.

"These," the phoenix animagus replied as he held up his hands and caused two sand dollars to materialize in each. "One sand dollar a piece for your initial help and then another each because I might need to take control of the bodies of water you are part of at some point during the fighting or in the future and I feel it's only right that you be compensated for this."

Sand dollars were concentrated cleaning magic that could be used to purify large bodies of water. It was widely known throughout the bodies of water of Earth that Poseidon had become the most skilled crafter of sand dollars. The ruler of the sea had trained his heir in that particular trade as well.

"You have yourself a deal, son of Poseidon," Hudson announced while the East River god nodded his agreement.

The water mage willed the currents to take the compensation to each party involved. Immediately Annabeth and her mate sensed the wave of power go out from the two deities.

"There, we just took care of those filthy monsters and traitors," the East River spirit informed the two visitors. "I hope we can deal in the future."

"I will be sure to keep you two in mind," the Potter male agreed before wrapping his arm around his grey eyed lover and shooting to the surface.

Almost as soon as the couple broke the surface they received a call that help was needed to defend the Williamsburg Bridge. No sooner did the pair reach the shore than they disappeared in a flash of flames.

Even though it was quite dark out due to the sun being long ago set the bridge area itself was brightly lit from the fires of battle. Flaming arrows and spears flew to and from both sides of the conflict while vehicles blazed nearby. The enemy was advancing while the Apollo campers fought to delay the encroaching force. The enemy possessed a phalanx of dracaene at their lead with shields interlocked and spears held straight. Another hundred monsters backed up the dracaene. Hellhounds tried to drag a few children of Apollo away but some object always fell on the dark creature, causing it to burst into dust. Annabeth and Harry could see Calypso under her phase cloak rescuing any allies that got in over their head. In the center of the enemy formation marched the Minotaur.

"It looks like Gaea has been busy helping more monsters reform more quickly than normal," Annabeth commented.

"I think she's doing more than just helping them reform. My old friend looks bigger than the last time I dusted him," Harry pointed out.

"Like it will matter," the brunette beauty answered with a snort at the thought of the horned monster actually presenting much of a challenge to her man.

Almost as soon as the couple materialized the Minotaur picked up his slayer's scent. With a bellow of rage the creature picked up a white limousine and tossed it at the warlock. Annabeth didn't even flinch as her lover caught the vehicle, anchoring his essence in the fabric of reality while using his mage granted abilities to absorb the two ton vehicle's momentum. There was silence from the enemy army for a second as they stared in shock. During that silence the Potter male blasted the vehicle back towards the enemy ranks with a highly energized banishing charm. The speed of the returning projectile was much greater than before and therefore the dracaene didn't have time to move out of the way before a dozen of their number was smashed by the long white limo.

"That was awesome Percy!" Lee Fletcher exclaimed as he ran over.

The counselor's cabin mates were taking advantage of the disorientation that comes with having a limo dropped on your front lines to attack the enemy with renewed vigor. Every Apollo cabin camper's quiver had been enchanted while the students were at the Academy via runes so that new arrows were conjured to replenish the used projectiles. The conjurations generally didn't last more than five minutes but that was enough time to do their damage.

One of Lee's siblings unleashed an enchanted arrow which let loose a blast of sound and disintegrated several monsters while the others nearby clutched their ears in pain. Another Apollo camper loosed a projectile that went off like a grenade except with fire much hotter than any mortal weapon could generate.

"They must feel pretty confident with you here Percy. Those arrows were our fallback plan. We don't have too many of them with us," Lee shouted over the noise.

"Are the rest still in stable storage at the Academy?" Annabeth inquired.

The magical arrows and other dangerous enchanted weapons were stored in a specially warded chamber which kept the contents inside inert until they were needed. The wards used a variation of a time dilation field to slow time down inside the room.

"Yes," Lee confirmed. "We used a lot of what we had on us up initially and were saving those last few as a fallback plan."

"I will get someone to bring you more," the daughter of Athena assured as she activated a silencing field rune on her wrist communicator which shielded her and a small space around her from sounds of the outside world.

"I am going to go send our enemies fleeing back to Brooklyn," Harry informed Lee.

"We've got your back Percy," Lee replied, confident in his leader's ability to do as stated.

"Hold on a second," Annabeth spoke up as she finished her orders to a Naiad under her mate's command. "I am not letting you go into battle without a kiss for luck."

Annabeth stepped up close to her man and placed her hands on the side of his head. The nature enhanced beauty had to stand on her tiptoes slightly to press her mouth against her favorite male's lips. The brunette woman slid her tongue into the Potter male's mouth. When he responded in kind Annabeth sucked on her man's tongue. The kiss conveyed the passion the couple shared.

"Win this war and the orgy to follow will have you smiling for the next thousand years," Annabeth purred the promise in her voice greatly encouraging her lover to succeed.

Harry turned to begin walking towards the enemy and felt his lover smack his bum, causing him to smile. The sight of the heir of Poseidon walking calmly towards their ranks with a smile on his lips certainly made the remaining dracaene quite nervous. The Minotaur let out another bellow of rage and pushed his way to the front of the Titan force. The flaming javelins several dracaene tried to launch at the warlock simply broke apart as he allowed them to hit his invulnerable skin. The hellhound that attempted to pounce on the phoenix animagus lost its head to the Sword of Gryffindor before anyone saw the green eyed male move. When more monsters moved to attack the Minotaur's roar and their fear of him forced them back.

The enraged bull hybrid pulled a double bladed war axe out of the harness strapped to his back. The blades were shaped like Greek Omegas. The Minotaur charged. The agile wizard dodged the first swing of the Omega blade and took the opportunity to twist around so that he was facing the beast with its back turned and jabbed his sword forward with a quick thrust to sever the creature's testicles. The chain male loin cloth did nothing to hinder the movement of the enchanted blade wielded by a super strong powerhouse. The bellow of pain from the now on his knees Minotaur ended as a sword slashed through his larynx along with the rest of his neck. Stunned silence fell over the previously noisy enemy force as their leader disintegrated into dust.

Turning to face the enemy force with eyes glowing bright green with repressed power the heir of the sea god demanded, "Who is next?"

Before the monsters could either attack or retreat the phoenix animagus made the first move, charging the enemy force. Several minutes later the group of monsters was nothing but scattered ashes drifting across the pavement in a wind generated by the storm bringer's emotions.

"What now?" Lee Fletcher queried as he walked up behind the victorious water manipulator.

"Now we destroy the bridge," Annabeth answered.

"What…why?" Lee demanded.

"Because Kronos is waiting on the Brooklyn side for me," the green eyed warlock replied. "I'm not going to make it so easy for him. Everyone off the bridge," Harry shouted.

The campers hastened to follow their leader's command. The three counselors walked slowly back off the bridge. Turning and facing the construct the mage raised his hand. A tongue of water rose up from the river and like a knife slashed downwards severing the bridge with a thunderous crash due to the solidity the water's wielder willed it to have.

"He won't attack again until later this evening," Annabeth declared as the sun began to rise. "The Titan Lord's forces are strongest at night."

The campers and Hunters were holed up at the Academy until morning. The infirmary was filled with campers but almost all injuries were minor. Harry went through the ward healing every single one of those injuries and giving his troops words of encouragement. The goddesses, female Titans, and females of a type somewhere in between had done their jobs well and kept the most dangerous threats at bay. After each warrior was healed he or she grabbed a shower and immediately hit their bunk in their dormitory. Each half blood had their own dormitory personalized to their own style. The only one of the phoenix animagus' mates who actually needed sleep was Rachel. And the heiress was safe vacationing with her family and another version of her mate.

Even Zoe no longer required sleep. Harry, his father, and his more powerful lovers had not long ago worked their magic to convert the demigoddess into the Titan-Goddess hybrid existence that Annabeth and Thalia enjoyed. Rachel would be made immortal by eating one of the golden apples growing on Mars when she physically matured. But after being born a mortal it would take quite a few years as an immortal before the brown haired beauty could be transformed into any type of deity safely. Over those years as an immortal Rachel's essence would soak up power, letting her physiology adapt to such energies, until she would have built up a tolerance to energy levels that would have burnt up any unprepared mortal. Since the warlock's other mates had been born with at least some divinity in them their essence was already prepared for the transition.

The reality traveler and his partners took the time while the others were resting and rejuvenating to make sure all of their plans and defenses were in place. Kronos was in for one hell of a surprise if he thought Manhattan could be taken while the campers and their allies were defending the island.

As the sun became visible with the coming dawn the perceptive phoenix animagus and his mates could hear car and smoke alarms going off followed by clouds of black smoke drifting skywards. Ovens and other heated appliances had been left on and were now causing fires. The sorcerer mentally contacted Choria and Furusia. A squadron of naiads was dispatched to put out the fires and help any mortals unknowingly in trouble. Shortly after that Grover arrived at the Academy.

"What have you got for me Grover?" The warrior wizard prompted.

"The nature spirits have been prepared for battle within the city," Grover explained to his friend. "Dropping your name certainly helped to get the ball rolling. When I mentioned that I am friends with the two new nature entities that have been saving nature spirits left and right most were skeptical at first. Then Annabeth and Thalia showed up in their true forms and that silenced all of the skeptics."

Grover had long ago been let in on more of his friends' true nature. The satyr didn't quite know everything yet, like the fact his best male friend was partly from another universe. But Grover did know that Percy Jackson was really powerful and skilled at just about everything. That was enough for the goat hybrid.

"We have been countering the hellhounds who have been shadow traveling within our lines. That stopped after Annabeth and Thalia worked some magic," Grover explained. The magic worked had been wards the two beauties had crafted to block the enemy shadow travelers using knowledge learned from their favorite male's extensive archives of magical tomes. "A young dragon in Harlem almost overwhelmed us and probably would have killed a lot of wood nymphs but then Choria and Furusia showed up and froze the dragon solid in a block of ice."

The two Naiads who led their lord's army of their kind had undergone a similar upgrade to their abilities thanks to Poseidon and his heir. Now Choria and Furusia would give ocean goddesses a run for their money. Grover continued his report with mentions of giants, Telekhines, and other nasty monsters. In each case the nature spirits had taken down the enemy either with or without help. So far no fatalities had occurred, only injuries ranging from mild to severe. Thalia and Annabeth had become quite adept at healing magic since their upgrade with the assistance of Pan's essence. The two beauties had or were currently via time travel in the process of healing the injured forces. Even as the close nit family was planning and resting in the Academy other versions of them were fighting the enemy forces with allies on other fronts via time travel. It could get quite confusing but the super beings seemed to be handling the task admirably. It was helpful that Persephone, Styx, Artemis, and to some extent Calypso had some experience in this arena.

Divine beings almost never had their entire essence in one place unless they required their full power to accomplish a task. Most of the time, such entities existed in multiple places. This experience helped the goddesses and Titaness beauty to adjust to time travel duplication.

"My forces have also spotted a golden being on the Jersey shore gathering an army who can only be a Titan," Grover added.

"Hyperion," Thalia spoke up to provide a name.

"We know about him," Annabeth assured. "We have plans in place to deal with Hyperion."

Just then one of Zoe's Hunters came running in and whispered a message to her commander.

"A Titan wielding a flag of truce wants to meet nearby," Zoe informed everyone in the room.

"This should be quite interesting," Annabeth declared, a sentiment the rest of the beings in the room agreed with.

_**IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP – The Last Olympian – IaNP**_

Edited Version Rev 0

Posted 9/28/2014

Author's Note 2:

There is only one more chapter in this story to go.

To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group to check out is _Fiction Group. _

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
